Traits
Agile Bonus coin given when performing actions where physical dexterity is important. :Opposite: Clumsy ;Artistic : Bonus coin given when attempting any artistic task. :Opposite: Untalented ;Blessed : Bonus coin given when performing actions where his or her strong religious faith comes into play. :Opposite: Cursed ;Calm : Bonus coin given to resist fear effects. :Opposite: Panicky ;Charming : Bonus coin given for persuasion attempts. :Opposite: Annoying ;Clever : Bonus coin given for use in mental feats. :Opposite: Dim-Witted ;Commanding : Bonus coin given for use when attempting to lead groups. :Opposite: Weak Personality ;Courageous : Bonus coin given in situations when bravery is called into play. :Opposite: Cowardly ;Cute : Bonus coin given in persuasion attempts based on appearance. :Opposite: Ugly ;Cunning : Bonus coin given in any situation where trickery comes into play. :Opposite: Thick ;Deductive : Bonus coin given for actions involving the solving of riddles, solving puzzles or interpreting clues. :Opposite: Oblivious ;Diplomatic : Bonus coin given in persuasion attempts based on negotiation. :Opposite: Undiplomatic ;Driven : Bonus coin given in any situation where life-long goals are of supreme importance to the outcome. :Opposite: Lax ;Energetic : Bonus coin given in situations where exhaustion comes into play. :Opposite: Feeble ;Fast : Bonus coin given for initiative or where speed matters. :Opposite: Slow ;Fast Talker : Bonus coin given for persuasion attempts based upon glibness and guile. :Opposite: Blunt ;Feral : Bonus coin given for actions involving a close connection to nature. :Opposite: Tame ;Fierce : Bonus coin given in combat. :Opposite: Timid ;Friendly : Bonus coin given in any situation where their personality comes into play. :Opposite: Unfriendly ;Honourable : Bonus coin given in any situation where righteous and upright behaviour is called for :Opposite: Dishonourable ;Intelligent : Bonus coin given in situations involving mental acuity. :Opposite: Stupid ;Intuitive : Bonus coin given when they do not have an appropriate skill for the task at hand, but have a related skill. :Opposite: Rigid ;Inventive : Bonus coin given for use in invention. :Opposite: Uninspired ;Jack of All Trades : Any coin may be flipped over to change it into a success when they do not have the required skill for a task. :Opposite: n/a ;Knowledgeable : Bonus coin given for actions involving recall of information. :Opposite: Uneducated ;Large : Bonus coin given in situations where size is an asset. :Opposite: Lumbering ;Loyal : Bonus coin given in situations where alleigance to others is called into play. :Opposite: Disloyal ;Mischievous : Bonus coin given when attempting humorous actions. :Opposite: Humourless ;Mundane : Bonus coin given in situations where the facets of UpWorld society are called into play. :Opposite: n/a ;Odd : Bonus coin given in situations where they are dealing with the strange and bizarre. :Opposite: Traditional ;Perceptive : Bonus coin given for feats of observation or perception. :Opposite: Inattentive ;Precise : Bonus coin given for actions where precision is required. :Opposite: Imprecise ;Radiant : Bonus coin given in actions involving the use of Radiance. :Opposite: Blocked ;Resilient : Bonus coin given during feats involving recovery from wounds. :Opposite: Frail ;Shrewd : Bonus coin given when detecting guile and deception. :Opposite: Gullible ;Small : Bonus coin given in any situation where small stature is an asset. :Opposite: Tiny ;Stealthy : Bonus coin given for actions involving concealment, obfuscation or silence. :Opposite: Obvious ;Streetwise : Bonus coin given in situations where familiarity with "the Streets" is called into play. :Opposite: Clueless ;Strong : Bonus coin given for feats involving physical strength. :Opposite: Weak ;Strong Willed : Bonus coin given for willpower feats. :Opposite: Weak Willed ;Studious : Bonus coin given in any situation involving research or study. :Opposite: Uninformed ;Tireless : Bonus coin given to resist the effects of exhaustion. :Opposite: Tired ;Tough : Bonus coin given to resist damage. :Opposite: Fragile ;Veteran : Bonus coin given in situations where their past experience is called upon. :Opposite: Rookie ;Vicious : Bonus coin given in combat, but only when they show no restraint whatsoever. :Opposite: Bloodthirsty ;Wealthy : Bonus coin given whenever the action involves the use of worldly wealth. :Opposite: Poor ;Wild : Bonus coin given in combat, but only when they fight with no weapons. :Opposite: n/a Category: Mechanics